Back Again
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: After nineteen years, the Doctor and Anna are back for a second Doctor Who adventure! Anna's daughter, Amanda, is stuck on an English essay. Can the TARDIS, the Doctor and her mother help her with it? Old enemies to meet, new friends to make. One thing's for certain: Amanda will never look at life the same way again.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- Nineteen years

Nineteen years. That's exactly how long ago it had been when Anna had first met the Doctor as a thirteen year old high school teenager. She still remembered that she had suggested playing a game of hide-and-seek with her best friend, Joanna.

Joanna had agreed to this, and Anna had decided to look for an unusual hiding place, so as not to make it obvious.

She had then stumbled across a spaceship called The TARDIS, which was bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside, seeing as it resembled a Nineteen-Sixties Police Telephone Box.

Then, she had met the Doctor who had taken her on a trip through history to the Holocaust. Not necessarily to stop it from happening, but making sure that a few more people survived it.

But all this had occurred exactly nineteen years ago, and Anna was now a dentist and a mother to one special little girl called Amanda.

Anna always dreamed that one day the Doctor would come back for her, and one day, he did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right everyone. For homework this week, and due next Thursday, I want all of you to write an essay about where you would go if you could." Mrs. Sharp, the English teacher of Charleston Girl's Middle School told her class.

Some of the students looked intrigued by this, but others, like Amanda Thompson and Rebecca Cook looked distinctly worried, as neither of them was overly fond of writing essays.

"It doesn't have to be Earth at present either, and by that I mean you could go to different planets, or in the past or future." Their teacher continued, and, as the bell for the end of school rang, she added, "I'll be looking forward to seeing what you've written."

Amanda and Rebecca still looked apprehensive as they left the building together, and started the fifteen minute walk to their houses, each being the others next door neighbour.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to write _something,_ won't we?" Rebecca told her friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I suppose, but how does one write an essay, especially when the person, or people in this case, doesn't like writing essays and stories?" Amanda said, grudgingly, before adding, "I mean, writing anything else is fine, but not essays and stories."

Rebecca nodded, and stopped outside the creamy white front door of her house, which, to Amanda, looked like melted vanilla ice cream. Amanda's own front door was a golden brown colour, which made both her and Rebecca think of butterscotch and caramel.

"Well, this is me; I'll see you tomorrow, Rebecca." Amanda said, and with a little wave, she vanished into her house, figuratively speaking.

"Hi Mummy, I'm home." Amanda called out happily, and her mother's voice called back, "I'm in the kitchen, doing some baking if you want to help."

Amanda grinned, and ran off towards the kitchen, to find her mother taking a tray of chocolate chip biscuits out of the oven. Anna looked up, and, after placing the biscuits on a cooling rack, gave her daughter a hug.

"How was school today?" She asked, and Amanda suddenly looked apprehensive, which made her mother suspicious.

"I have to write an essay for English about traveling anywhere, in the past, present, or future and I don't know where to start." Amanda admitted, after a few seconds.

"Well, I find that what really helps me to think of something to write is a game which involves exercise, and it might help you and Rebecca, as well." Anna said, pleasantly.

"How about hide and seek?" Amanda suggested which caused her mother to smile and nod.

"Now, remember girls. The key to winning at Hide and Seek is to find a place that isn't obvious to the person finding you." Anna told Amanda and Rebecca. They, as well as Joanna, Rebecca's mother and Anna's best friend, were playing Hide and Seek, and Joanna was "It."

She was counting to forty, but neither Amanda nor Rebecca could see an unusual hiding place.

So they were rather surprised when Anna stopped in her tracks, a gleeful smile on her face as she spotted a blue police telephone box, one that she hadn't seen in nineteen years.

"I've found an excellent hiding place." Anna said, and, with a happy grin on her face, she ran towards the blue box. Amanda and Rebecca ran after her, and stopped as the door of the box opened up on its own.

"How did that happen?" Amanda asked, but ran inside the box, thinking, _it's going to be awfully squashed with the three of us in here. _

Then, she gasped. As impossible as it seemed, the box was_ bigger on the inside._

"Oh, my goodness." Rebecca gasped, staring around at the room inside the tiny box. "That's just not possible."

"Hello there!" Called the voice of a man who just walked into the chamber from an opposite door. Amanda heard a gasp from behind her, and, turning around, saw her mother stare at the man with a happy grin on her face.

"Doctor?" She asked, looking overjoyed at seeing her childhood memory after nineteen years.

"Anna?" He asked, not expecting to see her again.

Rebecca and Amanda looked from Anna to the "Doctor" and back again.

"So, you two know each other, then?" Amanda asked, and Anna nodded.

"This is the Doctor, the one who took me back in time." She said, and, turning to the Doctor, added, "This is my daughter, Amanda, and my goddaughter, Rebecca."

"Lovely to meet you." He said delightedly, and then added, "So, with all of Time and Space to see, where do you want to go?"


	3. Chapter 3

Enemies of the Doctor- The Weeping Angels

"So, where do you think we should go?" Asked the Doctor, grinning broadly at his passengers.

"Hmm, well, all aliens must have some kind of enemy." Rebecca said, thoughtfully. Her godmother smiled, and said, "I have only met the Nazi's, but that doesn't really count, as they were everyone's enemy."

Amanda just shook her head. "No doubt that the Nazi's have been used before for an essay like the one I have to do."

While they had been talking, the TARDIS suddenly materialised, and the three girls fell over each other.

"Sorry!" Called the Doctor. "We'll land soon."

After spinning around in the TARDIS for what seemed like hours, but was in fact only a few minutes, it finally materialized in a cemetery.

As Rebecca stepped out, her knees knocking together so badly that she almost collapsed, she looked around. The day was sunny, and some of the headstones were glinting. Statues of Bibles, crosses, and angels were slowly crumbling away, whilst others looked brand new.

"Odd place to land," she called over her shoulder, before turning around and frowned in confusion.

In front of her, there was a statue of an angel, that appeared to be crying. But when she looked more closely at it, there was something different about the angel; one of its hands had shifted ever so slightly.

She shook her head, and muttered, "My eyes must be playing tricks on me," and turned away from the weeping angel. She looked around the graveyard momentarily, before turning back towards the statue of the angel, and let out a scream of terror.

She'd seen statues and pictures of angels before, and thought of the Heavenly beings that lived with God. But now, she didn't know whether she was facing an angel, or a vampire.

Mostly, it looked like an angel, but its stone teeth were elongated, like those of a vampire. It's mouth was open in a snarl, and its left hand was pointing threateningly at her.

Just when she thought was going to faint out of pure fright, a voice behind her yelled, "Whatever you do, don't turn your back, and don't blink!"

Rebecca jumped, but she kept her wide eyes fixed on the angels face, saying, "What happens if I blink?"

The Doctor called back, "You'll get sent back in time, and you won't be able to return to the present at all."

Rebecca considered this, and eventually decided to back away from the angel, her eyes never leaving its face.

"Can I come back to the TARDIS?" She asked, somewhat worried that the answer would be no. But, to her great relief, the Doctor said yes she could, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from the angel.

Once inside the TARDIS, and with the doors closed, Rebecca asked, "Do you have any paper? I've got an excellent idea for my essay."


End file.
